


与斧同舞

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: small stories. No main plots.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	与斧同舞

整件事始于一个时机糟糕的来电。

做为一个雇佣兵，V生活的一部分就是收发信息。她每天接到数十个电话和讯息，可能来自中间人，委托人，线人，神秘资助者，甚至是前来恐吓的敌人。另一方面，她从事的往往是不能被干扰的工作。所以当她处于任务中时，总是确保自己的行动中通讯处于静音状态。

但是显然不是今天。

“请注意，您有一个重要来电！” 当她摸进六街帮的某个分部，试图从他们的电脑上拷贝一份信息时，一个字正腔圆的电子音忽然清晰地嚷道。

她在震惊中僵硬了一秒钟，才反应过来这声音来自她自己后腰的通讯器。而在一打暴怒的打手向她冲过来之前，强尼·银手在她脑子里喊道：“这TM是什么鬼？你疯了吗？”

“我也不知道！我静音了！”V在脑子里喊了回去。她及时扑到一排集装箱底下，躲过一整串扫射，其中一发子弹穿透两层金属，好像一发重锤打在她肩上。子弹被防弹背心挡住了，但是动能把她掀翻在地，她在喉咙里咽下一声痛呼。

六街帮总是有最高级的技术步枪。如果有机会她真的会想弄到一把。

“如果你能活到那时候。”强尼说，他具象化在战局中央，仗着没有其他人能看见他观察敌情。“跳窗，从左边出去。两个枪手在门口。一个狙击在楼顶。七点钟！”

V毫不犹豫地反手朝他指示的方位打了一枪。有什么人痛呼了一声，她飞奔到窗口，从九楼跳了下去。在下落过程中她准确地开枪击中了两个后院的守卫。随即撞上了一个半空中的雨棚，她顺势调整位置试图落地，在回身的一刻她的双眼与楼顶上的狙击手对视了。后者举起枪管而她沿着瞬间的网络连线向他掷去一打最具攻击性的病毒程序。一秒钟后她的后背撞在地面上，狙击手从楼上摔了下去。一发子弹打在她脚边一寸的位置。

“挺险。”她咬牙说。

“快走！”强尼说。

这时候整栋楼都被惊动了，枪声密集地从身后响起。她窜起来翻跃围栏冲出了街道，在五分钟内徒步跑了大概三个街区，一头冲进一个漆黑的窄巷，这才确定自己没有被发现。这时候，通讯又响了。

“请注意，您有一个重要来电——”

“不管是哪个蠢货干的这个，”强尼在一边显形出来，他把半支点燃的烟摔到地上，伸手把凌乱的额发掠到脑后，以一个电子幽灵来说足够程度地被惹恼了，“拉黑他们然后叫他们艹自己去。”

这顺序显然不对，但V同样又气又累，懒得抖这份机灵。她弓着背在地上坐了一会儿，终于缓过气来，用麻木的手指从裤袋里捞出通讯器。她心里确实决定要拉黑这个肆无忌惮的呼叫者，但摁亮屏幕时，她露出惊讶的表情。

“是克里。”她对强尼说。

“棒极了，还能是谁？”强尼说，“拉黑他之前先发送一打病毒程序。”

但他的脸转了过来，黑眼睛里透露出一点关切。V笑了一下，她拨回去，对方马上接通了。

“嗨，V！你怎么样！记得我上次说你比通讯技术的客服还难打通吗？我和班瑞特聊起这事儿，他是通讯技术的人，说可以给我的呼叫做特别代码，不知道效果怎么样！”

克里看起来和往常一样精神亢奋，兴高采烈，在她开口前已经自顾自说了一堆。如果他有什么急事，至少没有影响到他自己的状况。

“接到了，”V说，“效果非常......明显。”

“很好！”克里说，“今晚来我家吧！八点怎么样？就八点吧！有个大事儿想和你聊聊。真的是大事儿，非你不可！”

“告诉他他现在是该死的特权人物了，大可以找他亲爱的‘班瑞特’或者无论哪个品味糟到听他歌的蠢货帮忙，看不出我们有什么能做的。”

“强尼说嗨。”V说，“还有克里，你知道我的工作，有时候不能及时接到电话因为我腾不出手。所以拜托让他们取消这个，真的，别这么干了。”

她看了一眼时间，现在是六点二十了，她浑身酸痛，肩上被击中的位置有一片正在显形的淤青，头发上是逐渐凝固的血迹。她回家要差不多半小时，在晚高峰时间开车到北橡区至少要一个钟头，但是也不像是克里不准时等到她就会出什么事，她决定还是先回公寓洗澡。

四十分钟后她一边用毛巾擦头发，一边审视自己的衣柜。里面的内容少得可怜，其中一半是打折的地摊货，还有不少是任务中捡回来的战利品。她把几套搭配平摊在茶几上，犹豫不决。强尼在沙发上显现出来，毫不客气地把长腿架在衣料中间。他伸手把墨镜推到头顶，脸上带着一个夸张的讥讽笑容。

“看看这儿在发生什么？”他说，“什么时候你注意过形象了？”

“我不知道。”V说，把一件印着黑红骷髅头的T恤从他的虚拟皮靴下面拽出来，“大概在我脑壳里被塞进一个满嘴脏话的定时z弹之前的每一天吧。”

“那真是遗憾，他还在这里。”强尼毫无歉意地说，他们以此互相攻击的次数过多，双方都明白其中没有伤害的意图，“而且上周也在。我想起来上回你去见克里前也在挑衣服。所以他有什么不同？什么让你打算做个漂漂亮亮的好姑娘？”

“可能有一打理由吧。”V说，“比如说我在营地时经常听到克里的歌。比如说他住在一个山上的豪宅里，我像个乞丐一样走进去有些不太合适。”

“所以你打算表现得善解人意，讨人喜欢，因为他是个名人，一个人见人爱的歌星？认真的吗，V？见鬼，那你应该早点说，说不定可以给我们省下好多功夫呢。”

“去你的。”V说，毫不犹豫地给他比了一个中指，强尼从沙发上抬起双手回了她两个，“你离‘人见人爱’这个词有我的脚底到月球轨道那么远，十个巨星加起来也拉不回来，别做梦了。”

她终于从有限的选择里挑了一套在城区闲逛时买的风衣和短裙，看起来很干净明亮，拼接图案又带着些不羁的流浪者风格。她拿起选中的衣服走进浴室，当她出来梳直头发时强尼一副若有所思的表情，说道：“你在犯一个错误。”

V哼了一声，简短地表达疑问。

“别惯着克里。”他说，“你知道他那都是些馊主意。得告诉他他搞砸了，别让他为所欲为。我懂这种人，他内心是个黑洞，很高兴能得到注意，但是一点也不在乎别人会怎样。不断索取，没有回报。你不停下，他就会得寸进尺。”

“发人深省啊。”V嘲讽地说，“等等，这行为模式听起来很熟悉，你从哪儿得到的洞察，你自己吗？”

强尼沉默了几秒钟。V预料听到一点辛辣的或自夸式的反驳，但是这位前摇滚巨星回答：“或多或少吧。”

这算是难得地坦率了。V有些惊奇，又有些尴尬：他们对彼此的了解不可谓不多，但是很少通过语言表达出来。她没有接这句话，抓起风衣套上，把车钥匙塞进兜里。克里确实说过只是聊聊，她决定把重武器留在车里。但她还是在腰带里补充了新弹夹。她给强尼的马洛里安换弹，把丽兹放进备用枪套，又把一柄短匕首贴着脚踝藏进靴帮的暗袋里。

“而且他早就出柜了。”强尼选择在这个时候说。

V后知后觉地转过身来。

“什么鬼，强尼。”她震惊地说，“你是当真的吗，这个摇滚谈心是因为你觉得我看上了克里·欧罗迪恩？他的年龄是我的.......”

她不得不卡壳了一下来算数，“他起码比我大六十岁吧？”

强尼耸了耸肩：“好像没妨碍你和我搅在一起嘛。”

“我那是自愿的吗？！”V冲他嚷道，“等等，这听起来更诡异了。你甚至不是活人！去你的，求你闭嘴吧！”

强尼咧嘴一笑，显然被她恼怒的反应取悦了。V抓起桌案上的猫玩具冲他脑袋扔去，他毫无疑问地消失了，玩具砸进了墙上，内置的智能软件发出一声软绵绵的猫叫声，某个邻居从隔音脆弱的墙壁另一头醉醺醺地吼道：“TM才几点啊？”

V摔门出屋，满腔愤愤不平。强尼带着一副自鸣得意的样子闪现在电梯角落里，继续道：“只是好奇。”

“你今天烦人得可怕。”V说，“就因为我打算像个正常人一样认真对待你的老朋友吗？”

“没觉得你为去见罗格精心打扮。”

“因为她眉头一皱就要把我吓出心脏病了。”V说，“不过公平地说，我有。上次我约她时穿了你的T恤和外套，大概你没注意到。”

“也没帮上忙。”

“伙计，”V怜悯地说，“这就不能怪我了。”

强尼没说话，但他也没有像每次结束谈话时一样消失在空气里。墨镜遮住了他的表情，V莫名地感觉有点压力。她想了想，觉得大概应该回馈他之前的坦率。

“好吧，”她承认说，“我很想在克里面前看起来好点。第一，他是你的朋友，不想搞砸你们。第二，我就只是，不想显得很糟糕。”

“他不会在意你穿什么。”

“是啊，因为他想见的是你，所以他才老给我打电话，尽是些蠢事。”V说，“而我就像是，一个硬件设备。这个芯片就是这个意思，对吧？载着高级灵魂的躯壳......我知道他不在乎，所以每次他找我，我想看起来......更像我自己？至少不是一个，怎么说，带特效插件的廉价玩偶吧。”

一阵沉默，V看着电梯里的电视广告。强尼说道：“胡扯。”

“知道你会这么说。”

“有点自信，姑娘，你的胸离廉价差远了。”

“当然了。”V翻了个白眼，“好了，你问了，我说了。现在你可以滚了。”

“我告诉过你。”强尼说，他的语气变得烦躁起来，“见鬼，我说了不止一次，我不是来弄死你的。没打算做这个。等这一切结束，我会离开，消失，删除或者无论怎么样，你会在你自己的身体里活下去。”

“我知道你说过。”

“去你的。”

电梯角落里强尼的身影扭曲了一下，忽然出现在她面前。他这次具现得非常清晰，身体前倾，人类的右手抓住她的肩膀。V完全感觉到了他身体辐散出的温度和重量。她本能地后退一步，后背撞在电梯门上。虽然一直相信这只是头脑里的意识作用于她的知觉，但还是震惊于她真的可以感觉到他。

强尼似乎也迷惑于这一点，他松开手，也后退一步，拉开了距离。

“你不相信我？”他过了几秒钟才问，语气听起来冷静了一点。

V叹了口气。

“我相信你。”她疲惫地说，“我真的相信你，强尼。你不想害死我，但那只是你的愿望！我在努力，我们在为此努力，但是事实是，我们谁也不知道最后会怎样。”

不管她的表达多么诚恳，大概都强烈冒犯到了强尼的感情。他一言不发地消失了。直到她开车抵达了克里的别墅，电子幽灵也没说一句话。

***

V在车库停车，对自己叹了口气。诚然强尼的感情建议跑错了方向，他觉察到一些真相。克里比她早生了半个世纪，但她从未觉得如此。每当看到克里那张点缀着金色纹路的精致面孔，她感到一阵强烈的情感冲动，一种深埋在烈焰与冷钢中的柔软情绪。好像他不是一个性情古怪，随心所欲的国际巨星，而是一个单纯懵懂的年幼兄弟，好像她曾经把她的手粗鲁地放在他脸颊上，与他做最后的告别。好像在那离去前的一瞥中，他脸上的悲伤永远萦绕着她，成为在黑暗的死亡深处也反复涌现的浮光。

这不是她的记忆，这是早已死去的强尼·银手的记忆。是她对这段故事过于感同身受，还是生物芯片正在把她永远地改写成另外一个人？

但无论如何，她喜欢克里，愿意看到他。而正如她恐惧着死亡的临近，强尼也在用他的方式倒数着离去的时间。与克里见面是少有的让他们都高兴的事情。她实在没必要搞砸这个。

“嘿。”她开门下车，往车库看了一眼，试探地说道，“克里买了一辆新车。”

她的求和信号落进了意识的深海，强尼没有理睬她。

好极了。一个生闷气的赛博鬼魂。V按响门铃，把手插进风衣口袋。西海岸的夜风几乎让她感到孤独，直到克里跑来开门。他明亮的双眼周围残留着眼妆，染金的头发乱糟糟的，耳朵上夹着铅笔，睡衣外面套着亮片皮夹克，一副熬夜写歌的样子。

“啊！V！”他过于热情地喊道，对她露齿而笑。那种柔软的感觉又来了。她不禁回以微笑。

“嗨。”她回答，“所以是什么大事？又有一个乐团想要轰炸？”

“这回比我那些破事要严肃得多。”克里庄严地说，但随即把手一挥，“不过它可以等！先说说你们吧，你最近忙什么？强尼呢？”

“我们挺好。”V说，跟着克里走进他过于开阔的客厅。她试图触碰头脑里的另一个存在，但思绪彼端还是一片沉寂。她迟疑了一下要不要对克里说谎。“不过他现在......呃，好吧，我猜我们刚好陷入某种冷战。”

“哇哦。”克里深有感触地说，打开岛式吧台里的冰柜向她示意里面的内容，V向一支啤酒点了点头。

“一直没搞明白你们俩这回事是怎么运作的。”克里打量她一眼，把啤酒递给她，自己开始往威士忌里加冰，“不过坚持住，V，我挺你。”

V扬起眉毛。“听起来你很有经验。”

“失败的经验。”克里做了个放弃的手势。“强尼不和你说话，你想着彼此都冷静一下，过一阵子他会回心转意——然后你会发现世界上充满着疯狂地想要向他扑去的人，他根本不需要你。你他妈无足轻重。最后你只能像所有其他见鬼的狂热粉丝一样，在他的更衣室门口等着，想要找到机会请求原谅，给他一拳，或者向他大吼大叫。不管怎么说，最后你总是先开口的那个。”

“听起来真是个混蛋。”

“货真价实。”克里说，“这令人绝望，你知道吗？有好多次我下定决心我们完了，这是最后一次，我他妈马上就收拾东西离开这里。但是当他出现的时候我还是向他走去。”

他停下来，捏着酒杯，叹了口气。

“我和你说过光环这回事。”他说，“强尼就是这样，他太耀眼了，遮盖了一切。他们说我是他的朋友，该死，我说不定是他最好的朋友，但有时候我觉得自己只是一个随便谁，是他某个可悲的前女友。如果他甩了我，我后面的候补能从海伍德排到市政中心。我猜罗格也是这么想的。操，搞不好他自己也是这么想的。”

V几乎笑了一下。

“听听你自己，摇滚男孩。”她对着啤酒瓶口说。

“什么？”

“你们一般吵些什么？”

克里出了一会儿神。

“我都快忘了。”他说，“乐队的事，反抗的事，他在演唱会现场射杀了一个荒坂公司的人，你知道吗？血溅在吉他上，我的心差点从喉咙里蹦出来。他做事不计后果，好像随时准备要粉身碎骨，准备好要独自反抗全世界。我从没有，再没有见过一个人心里有这么多的愤怒……但是可能他是对的，可能我们只是配不上他，所以我们才会不断地回去......”

他再次叹了口气，咽下了杯子里全部的酒。

“然后他死了。”他低声说，“最终一切都一文不值。”

“也许有那么多人会看着他。但真正关心他的人并不多。”V说，“他也需要你们。他知道。他只是宁可不说出来。”

克里看向她，这一瞬间他看起来忽然符合年龄地苍老了，疲惫出现在他高端技术精心呵护的精致面孔上。

“我猜也是这样。”他轻声说，“所以呢，这回是因为什么？”

因为他很高兴我们处得来，但是我告诉他每次看见你都提醒我我正走向死亡。V啜了一口啤酒，感觉到液体的冰凉混着酒精的热度流进胸腹，她说：“一些蠢事。”

“哦。”克里说，“‘宁可不说出来'？”

这引用出奇尖锐，近于指责，V怔住了。她与克里对视了一会儿，克里首先放弃，他耸了耸肩，目光回到吧台上的酒瓶上，说道：“只是开玩笑。”

最终谁也没提那件“非她不可”的“大事”。他们转移到别墅巨大的泳池露台上，干掉了三瓶威士忌。克里倒在一张躺椅里，胸口盖着毛巾毯，嘴里哼着一些破碎的旋律，醉得人事不知。V走到露台边缘，翻上大理石栏杆，把双腿垂在冰凉的空气里。她闭上眼睛体会夜风吹过赤裸皮肤的感觉。耳畔传来一声电流的轻响。她没有回头。

“可悲的家伙。”强尼对着克里沉睡的面孔说，“总是被留在后面。”

“觉得该由你决定对他说多少。”V说，“你有没有告诉过他我们两个里只能活一个？”

“对他来说太复杂了。”强尼缺乏感情地说，“不觉得他能处理这么多信息。”

“是啊。”V呢喃道，“‘宁可不说’。”

她抬起被石料晕冷的手掌，盖住发烫的面颊。余光里她看见空气一阵扰动，强尼出现在她身边，双臂靠在栏杆上。

“怎么，”她调侃说，“打算做第一个说话的人了？”

“你先对我说话的。”他回答。

V失声而笑。

“混账。”她说。

“蠢材。”

他们又陷入沉默，但这次沉默与此前不同，几乎是温暖的。V感觉到酒精在脑后缓慢地散发热度。她说道：“如果最后所有计划都失败了，我消失了……”

“没有如果。”强尼说，“以为我们在这个话题上达成共识了。”

“我们没有。”V说，“而且我们从没有讨论过这个。”

她挪动双腿，从栏杆上转过身去，强尼没有看她。

“拜托，到底是什么让你觉得我会愿意困在你的身体里？”他说，对夜空点燃了一支虚拟香烟，“你甚至没有我想要的部件，简直倒霉透顶。如果最后这一切没成，我大概只会往脑袋上来一枪。”

“你不会的。”V说。

“想打赌吗？”

“好啊。”V说。

她俯下身去，向他靠近。在他后退之前，她伸出手去，轻轻把温热的手掌放在他面颊上。

人类肌肤接触的感觉出奇地真实。强尼浑身震了一下。有一会儿，他一动也没有动，然后他缓慢地看向她。

“你不会的。”V安静地说，“你想要活着的感觉。”

她收回手，强尼没有说话。

“听我说，”她说，“我想活下去，我当然想。但是如果我们最后失败了，这不是你的错。你没有吃掉我，害死我，取代我。我们尝试过了。我会感到高兴。比起无声无息地死在垃圾山里，至少——”

“是吗，”强尼猛然说，几乎是恶毒的，“至少你给伟大的强尼·银手提供了复活的材料？”

“至少我可以让一位朋友活下去。”V说，“如果可以，替我享受两人份的生活吧。”

强尼看了她一阵，重新点燃了指尖熄灭的烟头。然后他说：“如果你已经放弃了，可以直接回家等死，不必费那么多功夫。”

“别想得太美了。”V叹了口气。她翻下栏杆，走回到熟睡的克里身边。她尝试思考了一会儿要不要叫醒他，但是最终只是在旁边摸索到另一张躺椅，把自己也扔了进去。

“如果你不是非要表现得像个混蛋的话，”她在陷入熏醉的黑暗前抱怨道，“我本来有些好话想说。”


End file.
